Little Black Book
by NeverLand5
Summary: This is a cute oneshot of DxS I suck at summaries so please read to find out


This is my first time ever doing this so please be considerate. I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat quietly in her bed staring at her window. She looked at the black night sky and at the beautiful full moon . It was late Friday so she really didn't care at what time she would go to sleep since she didn't have school the next day. There was a lot of things going on her mind though and it was bothering her in many ways. To make her feel better, she got out her diary and started writing…..

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was any other day I guess…seeing Danny stare at other girls again. It feels like he sees right through me as if I was invisible. I may not be as beautiful as those other girls but there is more to a person on the inside than on the outside. I wish I could tell him though…but he wouldn't understand. There are times when I think I'm going to burst, that I'm going to fall apart right in front of him. I may act strong but I feel weak inside. Maybe I should tell him soon…I love you Danny…_

Sam closed the black little book and placed it on her nightstand. She looked once again outside her window and into the sky. It was then until she noticed a black and white figure flying freely into the clear night sky.

"Maybe I should tell him"

Sam pulled off the covers of her bed and got in. She closed her eyes with a smile hoping to have another dream about him.

Meanwhile Danny was out flying after fighting the Box Ghost for the billionth time. He enjoyed flying at night, feeling the wind pass through his hair and leaving most of his worries behind. Even though it made him forget some things there was something in is mind for quite a while. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the thoughts about Sam.

" I have to tell her", Danny said to himself,

" If I don't tell her soon I'm going to go out of my mind!"

" I need to tell her how I feel…_maybe I should pass by her house and see if she is still awake, then I'll tell her so I can finally be able to go to sleep in peace without my mind going insane._

Danny started to fly lower and started heading towards her house. "Am I actually going to do this?" he said", His heart started beating faster as he started to approach her house.

_Should I really do this? Will she reject me? Does she like me more than friends?_

_Is that why she's been acting funny around me?_

Danny's thoughts were soon interrupted when he found himself floating outside Sam's window. He turned himself invisible and phased himself through the window. There he floated in her room and saw that Sam was asleep. " So much for coming here, he said",

" I can't wake her up now, she'll kill me" Just as he was about to leave he noticed a little black book placed on top of her nightstand.

" _What's this some kind of diary or something?"_ he thought,

He picked it up… _I can't read this its her private thoughts and things…then again I guess it won't hurt if I read just one page…_

Danny sat down on the floor next to the nightstand just incase Sam were to wake up he would have time to put the diary back and remain invisible. Danny flipped over the pages and randomly selected a page and it read….

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe I should tell him the truth…no…if I tell him it wouldn't be the same anymore. He'll probably treat me different and I value his friendship…I can't risk loosing it and it's the only thing I've got from him. But I can't stand it. I want to tell him how I feel…What if he does feel the same…no…I doubt it. All he ever does is drool on other girls like Paulina and Valerie. I don't know what he sees in them! One's a shallow witch and the other a ghost hunter. One loves Phantom the other Fenton. But I love both. Why can't he notice that? Why does he have to be so damn clueless! Why don't I have the courage to tell him instead of telling it to this stupid book!_

Danny closed the book and placed it back, I didn't know she felt that way…How an idiot I have been…the only reason I would act like that towards Valerie and Paulina was because I was trying to hide my feelings from Sam…

Sam stood up from her bed looking around her room. She could have sworn she heard someone speak softly…And why was her room so cold all of a sudden…

Danny couldn't hold it back any longer, he became visible right in front her. Sam gave a short cry of surprised.

"Danny, what are you doing in my room at this time?"

"I well …came by to tell you something"

" You couldn't wait to tell me tomorrow"

"No…you see if I don't tell you soon I won't be able to get any sleep"

" What is it Danny?" she said sounding a little nervous on what he might say.

" You see lately I have been thinking how clueless I have been and that there was this special girl in front of me all the time…and I didn't get to realize it until now. I love her a lot and I was hoping she would love me too."

"Oh, who is the girl" Sam said disappointed,

" You"

"Me?"

" Yes, you and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt your feelings before."

"Oh, Danny I love you!"

Sam wrapped her arms around him and the both accidentally fell on top of the bed. They both laughed and blushed. Danny leaned closer to Sam and kissed her lightly. When they broke apart she wrapped her arms again tight onto Danny. That's when she noticed that her diary was placed differently and looked like it had been opened.

"Danny?"

"Yes, Sammy"

"Did you read my diary?"

"Uh…..

THE END

So How did you like it! Please review and be nice!


End file.
